About Before
by UnknownTitans
Summary: ONESHOT - He had seen the world crumble to it's knees in a moment, but he wonders why he still couldn't find the words to tell her how he felt. Set straight after "The End: Part 3"


The night breeze swept over the top of the tower and rustled the boy's dark hair. The sounds of the city could still be heard from across the bay and the hustle and bustle had surprisingly barely changed from any other nights. The boy was perplexed to say the least as he stared at the bright city lights. How could the world literally come to an end and then still just go back to being normal almost instantaneously? He couldn't understand how people were able to just carry on so easily, he had watched the entire city being decimated and crumbling before his eyes but then so quickly restored back to its former self. It almost didn't feel real to him, like a strange dream that he would forget over time. His forehead wrinkled slightly; No. He would never forget what he saw today.

He smiled to himself as he heard the roof door open and the soft footfalls of the figure making its way over towards the edge before stopping. "Robin?" the figure asked carefully.

"Yeah, Star?" he replied with a smile as he gestured her to come and join him.

She smiled slightly and sat beside him on the edge, pulling her knees to her chest. "Why are you awake, friend? Should you not be asleep?"

"Kind of hard to sleep after the world just ended" he replied with a small chuckle.

She gave him a sympathetic smile in return "Yes, I find myself to be of the same mind-set currently"

A peaceful silence fell over the two as they looked out over the bay "It's strange isn't it?"

She glanced over to him "What is strange?"

"How everything just kind of carries on like nothing happened" she gave him a simple nod as a reply and he continued "It's not like Raven's powers stopped it from happening in the first place. All that stuff still happened…we watched it happen"

Starfire pondered for a moment "I suppose, what else is there for people to do? The world has returned to how it was"

"Yeah I guess you're right. I guess I'm still just confused that we were able to stop an apocalypse"

"I believe a lot of the credit for such an accomplishment should be bestowed on you, Robin" she said with a smile.

He stared at her in confusion "Me?...Raven was the one who defeated Trigon"

"That is true, however you were the one who saved friend Raven. She had given up on herself and had lost hope" she paused for a moment, smiling proudly and resting her hand on his shoulder "However you did not lose hope in her, and because of this Trigon was able to be defeated"

He smiled warmly and rested his hand atop of hers as they both fell into another comfortable silence. He noticed that during their silence, she had rested her head on his shoulder. He blushed but the action pushed another topic of conversation to his head. One that he needed an answer to. "Star?" he asked gently.

"Hmm?"

"I want to talk to you…about before…earlier I mean"

"Yes?"

He took a deep breath and turned his head slightly so that he was facing her. "Earlier…when I left to go with Slade. I…there was so many things I wanted to say but I couldn't"

She looked at him, her eyes shining with a mix of curiosity and hope "About what?"

"Us" he replied softly, he took her hand in his "When I left, I didn't know if I would ever see you again and yet I still didn't have the guts to tell you how I felt"

She smiled warmly "Robin?" he could tell she got the gist of what he was saying but she was just waiting for him to actually say it. He smiled inwardly, he owed her this much.

"I love you, Star"

The brightness of her smile rivalled that of a supernova and he was sure he could feel himself melting as he looked at her. In what seemed like milliseconds, her arms had wound around his neck and their lips were fused together. She pulled back slowly and rested forehead against his "And I love you, Robin"

"I wonder what Slade would have thought if we had done that earlier?" he chuckled.

Starfire giggled and pressed her lips back to his.

He was right in the beginning. The world definitely wasn't the same anymore.

 **The End**

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

Thanks for reading! Leave a review/favourite if enjoyed it.

I am now officially on Christmas vacation which for my university is 4–5 weeks in length which I am thrilled with. During this time you **WILL** see a lot more stories coming out. I have a huge catalogue of ideas that I could write and so there won't be any lack of content for me to write!

"Moving Forward" has reached its end and the finale will be released very soon (before Dec 31st). I have been milling over ideas for the last month and I have finally come to a decision about the ending. I have decided that there will be 2 endings. 1 will be canon whilst the other will just be more of a "what if?" scenario. I was going to leave it as a choice for the reader to decide which ending they prefer but I have already came up with an idea I like for a third instalment in this series (I think it will be a while before I begin working on this story though). The endings will stem from a decision made at the end of chapter 17 and the outcomes of that decision will be drastically different.

You will also be seeing a few Christmas themed stories going out around Christmas. Most of these stories will just be a chance for me to write pointless Romance fluff but hopefully you will still find it enjoyable xDD. I am making a promise that there won't be any angst in these Christmas themed stories.

Please feel free to follow me/contact me on my Tumblr (same username as this site). Here you can ask me questions or even just have a chat with me if you want to. I will also consider using this as a way of updating readers on stuff I am doing. It will help explain if I randomly stop updating for a while. Once I get a few followers I will start making these kinds of posts.

That's it for this update.

 **Next Story:** Christmas themed story!


End file.
